<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe I Will Talk to You by TheSilverEgg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056641">Maybe I Will Talk to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverEgg/pseuds/TheSilverEgg'>TheSilverEgg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bryan is Sad, Bryan needs a hug, Canon Fix-It Didn’t Happen, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Helpy is Trying Her Best, Helpy is a Good Friend, Jon is Also Sad but We’ll Get to That Later, Lefty Needs a Hug, Lefty is Traumatized, Male-Female Friendship, Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, The Tags Lead Nowhere, because this series is obscure, but I love it so much, probably should’ve led with that, yeah this isn’t canon fnaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverEgg/pseuds/TheSilverEgg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Helpy looked over Bryan’s shoulder and saw the page he was on. Jon’s contact, a text chain that hadn’t been updated since late January.</p>
<p>Oh. So that’s what this was about.”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Bryan needs to talk to someone. Helpy does her job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helpy and Bryan, Jon and Bryan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe I Will Talk to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to an AU where the animatronics weren’t brought back to life and the theme park was never even built.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bryan had been staring at his phone for five minutes now. He was barely even looking at it, just gazing off into space as the bright screen continued to glow, waiting for a command it would never get.</p>
<p>“Umm, Bryan?” Helpy’s shrill voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She was standing on his bed, not even close to the height of the hunched-over human sitting before her.</p>
<p>“What’s up, Helpy?” He asked her. The look on his face startled her. The smile he gave didn’t quite reach his eyes, which had lost that child-like wonder they would’ve held for years prior.</p>
<p>“Are you...” She let her sentence trail off. He wasn’t okay. None of them were. Her, Lefty, Bryan...</p>
<p>The events of “The Endgame” had happened a little over a week ago now. Lefty and Helpy had been staying in Bryan’s house, but upon realization of its large size and general emptiness, he had decided that it would better if the animatronics stayed in his room during the nights for the time being. They hardly argued, Lefty especially.</p>
<p>The Pizzeria was also officially no longer Bryan’s responsibility, and he was completely free to leave the company if he desired. At first, they were all shocked to learn that it had been made that simple for him, until they remembered the jester who was running the whole thing. Speaking of which...</p>
<p>Helpy looked over Bryan’s shoulder and saw the page he was on. Jon’s contact, a text chain that hadn’t been updated since late January.</p>
<p>Oh. So that’s what this was about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Helpy climbed onto Bryan’s pillow, closing the difference in their heights. “It’s okay to not forgive him, you know,” She said. “Just because he did one nice thing for us doesn’t mean the other stuff didn’t happen.”</p>
<p>Bryan sighed and set the phone down on his mattress. “I know that. It’s just...the Jon that tore off Lefty’s arm, that beat up...Molten,” He paused, trying to stop himself from remembering the recent cruel fate of Springtrap’s lackey. “That wasn’t <em>my</em> Jon. I know I overreacted when we had our fight- I <em>know</em> that half the things he’s done as CEO wasn’t his own choice. Afton manipulated all of us.” He pointed out. Helpy nodded slightly.</p>
<p>“We all did terrible things to each other. Me included. I would just feel bad if he took all the blame for it.” Bryan chuckled. “I mean, I would feel <em>worse.</em> I already feel like crap, but that’s not the point.”</p>
<p>Helpy grimaced as much as she could as an animatronic. He wasn’t wrong. Even as a bystander, she had watched the tension grow on both sides, as the once close childhood friends drifted further and further apart each day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while. “How did you two meet?” She asked suddenly. Bryan looked down at her, startled. “Jon and I?” He asked. Helpy nodded.</p>
<p>“Uh, well…” Bryan stuttered, “We’ve known of the other's existence since we were in preschool. We kinda had an ‘on and off’ ” He raised his hands to make air quotes- “Friendship for about twelve years, but it was basically set in stone by the time college rolled around.” Helpy raised an eyebrow. “I thought you two first met in college.” Bryan fidgeted nervously. “Well, that’s the short story. You know, without all the highschool drama and trust issues.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Understood.” She answered.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Helpy noticed as Bryan’s eyes trailed back to his phone. He stared at it for a while, so long that Helpy’s concern was returning. She was just about to start talking again when Bryan quickly picked up it up and started typing.</p>
<p>“There. It’s done, it’s over with, just gotta rip off the band-aid.” He mumbled to himself, setting the phone down for a final time on its charging stand. Helpy sat there for a couple more seconds as Bryan dropped his head onto the pillow under him.</p>
<p>Realizing that her friend was probably trying to force himself to sleep, she crawled off the bed and found herself in the corner of the room, practically leaning against Lefty while she became aware of her own lack of battery left.</p>
<p>Curling up on the floor, Helpy closed her eyes and finally powered down, just as her human boss was doing the same.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>11:20 pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bryan: I’m sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bryan: I never wantd it to end up like this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bryan: this is all so screwed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bryan: I’m so so sorry Jon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>4:34 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon: *wanted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon: and your forgiven</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon: you’ve been for a long time</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>